Revenge of the Bridesmaids: SPD Version
by JuicyJams
Summary: Best friends, Syd and Z, come home to New Tech and reunite with their other best friend, Ally, who has lost the love of her life to their ex-friend, Morgana, a gold-digger. Ally is now a bridesmaid for Morgana's wedding, Syd and Z refuse to let this go on and become bridesmaids as well to end this. Will they succeed? OOC AU Based on the movie. JA SS BZ T for cussing and maturness
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners! Here is a new story for you guys. **_**Revenge of the Bridesmaids **_**is an actual movie starring Raven Symone and Joanna Garcia. I love it so much. So, one day when I was watching it and then I started seeing possible connections between the characters of the movie and SPD. So now I'm taking this movie and using SPD characters to make it new. I hope you enjoy!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_Bad to the Bone playing in the background_

_*FLASH*_ A girl is momentarily blinded by the flash and she blinks her blue eyes. She truly is beautiful, but you can't tell under the layers of grime and dirt that covered her skin. Her usually long curly blonde hair was sticking up in multiple directions with leaves scattered in it. Also, her body was adorned by an ugly fuchsia dress.

"Turn." The blonde follows the direction and now we see the prisoner license hanging around her neck and the height paper behind her.

_*FLASH*_ The picture is in a freeze frame and the girl comes up beside it.

"Geez," She starts. "Look at me. And I thought my yearbook photo sucked.

_*FLASH*_ Then comes up a picture of another girl. Her usually long straight black hair looked much like that of the blonde's. Her skin was also covered in grime and she wore the same ugly fuchsia dress and a similar license plate. Her brown eyes looked into the camera as if she really didn't want to be there.

"And that's me." The brown-eyed girl remarked as her actual likeness comes up beside the picture. "Man, that dress does not look good on anybody."

_*FLASH*_ "Turn."

"Turn." The brown-eyed girl repeated. "What if I don't wanna turn? Who's gonna turn me? You? Why don't you turn this."

_*FLASH*_ The camera captures a picture of the girl throwing up her hand.

"Something you should know about me, I have a little problem with authority."

"Turn." The voice verbalized again with more authority. The brown-eyed girl reluctantly turns.

_*FLASH*_ "In second grade," The girl explains. "I told our music teacher Mrs. Manx that if she wanted us to sing like birds, she should get herself some freakin' birds."

The blonde girl comes back on screen. "I laughed so hard I peed, and then we had to sit facing the corner during recess." The brown-eyed girl comes up next to her.

"We've been friends ever since."

*FLASH* Then comes up a picture of one more girl. She looks very similar to her friends, except she had short blonde straight hair and blue eyes.

"That's Ally." The blonde tells.

"Turn." Ally turns without saying a word.

"Sweet Ally."

"Only nice one of the bunch of us." The brown-eyed girl stated.

"I feel so bad we dragged her into this. The thing is we did it all for her. Really we did."

"That was the idea anyway."

"You know what maybe I'd better explain."

"We're bridesmaids." All three girls are shown walking towards a jail cell. "Not the good kind, who love the bride like a sister and want to make her wedding the most special day ever. No."

"We're more like the avenging angels who are gonna give you what's coming to you type of bridesmaids. You know what you're coming up in the middle of things, so maybe I should back up a bit. Say about 13 years."

"So you can meet the fourth member of our little sisterhood."

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

The scene re-opens in front of a gate. Three younger versions of the girls come out and push open the gate revealing a classy mansion. They run towards the front of the house.

"_This is where she lived." The brown-eyed girl declared. "Still lives. It's such an amazing house, it has its own name. Belle Fontaine."_

The girls make it to the front of the house where they are met by another girl with brown eyes and black hair.

"_Morgana Empree lives here with her mother. And occasional stepfather. Oh and servants. Of course, you need servants when your house has its own zip code."_

Small snips are shown of all the girls playing around the estate.

"_And by the way, Belle Fontaine is French for my house is so much nicer than your house will ever be. _

_It's a good thing Morgana was an only child. She didn't do sharing very well. She was much better at taking. _

_But we didn't mind, we were just little girls, blinded by the magic of Belle Fontaine. Could you blame us?_

_There were tea parties on the lawn, with homemade biscuits. And a secret staircase, you got to it from the inside of this huge wardrobe and it led all the way to the backyard."_

The girls are shown coming out at the other end of the staircase, running towards the garden.

"_We felt so lucky to be there. Oh and when we didn't Morgana would remind us just how lucky we were to be there."_

"8-9-10" Little Morgana counted. "Ready or not, here I come."

"_So then we'd play our own little version of hide and seek."_

The other three girls hid behind a bush that was out of Morgana's sights.

"Allison. Elizabeth. Sydney." Morgana called as she ran right past the bush they were behind. When they were sure she was gone and then they ran away to their favorite spot on the property.

"_And we called it I know a place where Morgana can't find us. It was a pretty spot under a cherry tree. But then, Ally would feel guilty and we'd all go back."_

The group of girls sat on different tree branches. Ally, Elizabeth and Sydney listened to Morgana.

"_And then we' listen to Morgana. Talk about Morgana. And make up stories… about Morgana._

_Her house, her rules, her ego."_

Ally and Sydney throw flowers on the ground as they walk down the front path of the house. Elizabeth walked in front of them, wearing a large suit jacket over her clothes.

"You who, here I come." Morgana walks down the path wearing a white dress with a veil and she was carrying a bouquet of plastic flowers. She stops short. "Wait, what's that?" She asked while pointing to Elizabeth.

"I'm the groom." Elizabeth informed bewildered. A wedding needs a bride and a groom.

"No, you're all bridesmaids."

"There has to be a groom." Sydney declared.

"Nu-uh, it's my wedding. Mom."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Your dress looks really pretty." Ally murmurs.

"Duh, of course it does. Mother!"

The screen stops on young Morgana's frustrated face.

"_There she is." Elizabeth interrupts. " Like most normal 9-year olds. Wearing a wedding dress. Right now, we're playing her favorite game, Wedding. And we're losing."_

"Darling." Out comes an older woman with very wrinkly skin and fuzzy black hair. The girls call her Ms. Grumuline, Morgana calls her mom. "What? What are these girls doing to you?"

"They're not listening."

"It's a wedding, Morgana." Sydney explains. "There has to be a groom."

"My…" Grumuline stoops down to Sydney's level and tilts her sunglasses, showing her eerie red eyes. They made her look so evil. "Don't you think a lot?"

"Well, doesn't there?"

"Well, yes technically dear. But he's not very important. Here, let's use this chair." Grumuline takes a chair from a nearby table, while Elizabeth takes off the suit jacket and then hands it to her. "Thank you, Elizabeth." She puts the jacket on the chair. "There, isn't he handsome? And from a wealthy family, I understand." The wrinkly woman moves some hair out of Morgana's face. "Lovely Bride."

"Thank you mother."

The girls continued to play wedding.

"_This was our life with Morgana. Pretty much through high school. She called the shots, we played the parts. Why? It's a small town. You take what you can get. And in New Tech, Florida, we got Ms. Morgana Empree._

_After college, my folks moved out west and both Sydney, well she prefers Syd now, and I headed to New York. I got a book published, under new name, Z. It sold okay for a first novel. The second one is coming along…slowly…very slowly._

_Meanwhile, Syd went the acting route. She did a bunch of plays off Broadway. Well, off…off Broadway. I mean, she was good."_

Up comes Ally's Facebook profile. Pictures of her with a man of russet skin color, black dreads and tawny eyes were all over her wall.

"_But, we always kept in touch with Ally, who never left New Tech. She was going out with this guy, Jack, she was crazy about and that seemed to be enough for her. I mean, from what I knew. I don't get back much. Syd goes back a lot. She actually likes her parents._

_And that's how we ended up in New Tech last week. Her parents' 30__th__ anniversary and she dragged me along._

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**And that's where our story begins. So, tell me what you think in a review. Also, check out the actual movie it's really funny. **

**But beware there is cussing in it. We just haven't gotten there yet.**

**Bye Readers!**

**And remember, vote for your favorite SPD couple on my forum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would like to thank the reviewers of the last chapter.**

**Miss DJ Classy B: I'm glad you like the idea.**

**SydNSkyFan: We'll I'm about to give you more**

**Black Cat Angel: Thank you for the luck on the story. I hope this goes well too.**

**So, here we go. Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

"_But, we always kept in touch with Ally, who never left New Tech. She was going out with this guy, Jack, she was crazy about and that seemed to be enough for her. I mean, from what I knew. I don't get back much. Syd goes back a lot. She actually likes her parents._

_And that's how we ended up in New Tech last week. Her parents' 30th anniversary and she dragged me along."_

_**Now on with the Movie**_

"_Syd's dad was taking her mom on a cruise she always wanted but first a mandatory party where every living relative can ask us why we aren't married or famous yet."_

Syd and Z are seated at a table in a fancy restaurant with many older adults, trying to make through the lunch.

"And Syd does plays in New York all the time, don't ya dear." Syd's mom bragged. All the heads at the table turned to Syd.

Syd's eyes widened in nervousness. "I well…um…I audition all the time."

"_This is why I don't get back much."_

"Sometimes I get callbacks. Which is sorta like a chance to audition again."

"You know what," Z interrupts. "She is constantly in plays, and she is fabulous." Syd's family looked at her in approval.

"She gets that from me." Syd's mother chimed in. Z leaned closer to Syd.

"You gotta lie to 'em. They them what they wanna hear."

"And how bout you Lizzie? Got another book coming out?" Syd's father inquired. This time, Z's eyes opened in nervousness.

Syd saw her distress. "Yes, she does. She has a Huge book coming out. But, she's sworn to secrecy by her publisher." The family looked at Z in approval. "You know mom, I gotta check my voicemail." Syd elbowed Z, signaling that she wanted to leave for a little.

"Oh, is it about an audition?"

"Maybe." The girls got out of their chairs and headed for outside.

"Good luck. Knock 'em dead."

Outside the restaurant, the girls went on the patio. Syd had with a mango smoothie in her hand.

"Great being home isn't it." Z sarcastically remarked. "Surrounded by familiar faces that will never understand you."

"Air. I need air."

"You're outside."

"Air without relatives." Syd started to take to take a sip of her drink.

"Oh, oh. Is that Sydney Drew I see? And Elizabeth, no Elizabeth Delgado." The twosome heard a nasally voice from behind celebrated. They knew that voice anywhere. Syd almost spit out her drink.

"Oh my God it's Morgana. Run for your life." Z insists.

"I can't. I'm in heels." Syd sighed. They turned around with fake smiles plastered on their faces. Their suspicions were correct. There was the almighty Morgana with 4 other women. Syd and Z make their way over.

"Oh my goodness, get over here. It has just been forever." Morgana hugs them both. They hide their disgust. "Mo-Mother. You remember Sydney and Elizabeth?"

Over comes Grumuline, she takes off her sunglasses to get a better look at them. Her eyes haven't changed a bit. "Yes." She is obviously faking as well.

"Actually, I go by Syd now." Syd smiled.

"And I prefer Z." Z did as well

"Really I prefer Sydney and Elizabeth." Grumuline declared. The Emprees turn their attention from the girls and Syd and Z observes Morgana's entourage. They spot a very familiar face. Ally.

"Hey Ally." Z notices her first and starts walking over.

"Ally." Syd follows. Morgana seems appalled but then she notices a bartender coming over with some drinks.

Syd, Z and Ally all share a hug. "Did you change your e-mail?" Syd starts. "I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"I'm sorry, I've…"

"Oh my goodness," Morgana interrupts. "Y'all don't even know why I'm here. These are my bridesmaids. Yup, I'm getting married." Morgana flashes her 30 carat ring.

"To a groom or a chair?" Z inquired.

"Oh, you and your little quips. You know the wedding is 10 days and I so wanted to invite y'all but mother said she could not find your numbers anywhere."

"I sure if you asked Syd's parents. What's that, 30 years in the same house? I'm sure they could've told you."

"Oh gosh, well of course, mother."

Grumuline fakes another smile. "Goodness me. You're right."

"Next time." Z responded.

"Oh, let me introduce you to everyone." Morgana pointed to Ally. "Ally you know, of course. And these are my other super bridesmaids Sophie, Ashlee and Ashley."

"Oh you're not hearing double." Sophie explained. "They're both really named Ashley."

"I spell it ee and she spells it ey." Ashlee explained.

"Some people get confused but not us. Right Ash?" Ashley queried.

"You got it Ash." They giggled in unison.

Z looked at them in disbelief. "Oh my God."

Morgana went back to admiring her ring, before Sophie initiated a photo op. Syd and Z turned back to Ally.

"So you're a bridesmaid, I so wish I could come to the wedding. I could meet Jack. He's gonna be there right." Syd questioned.

Suddenly Ally looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yes."

From behind her, Syd saw some men coming towards them, one looked very familiar. "Oh, is that him? I recognize him from your album. Nice sista."

Jack momentarily stopped by Ally. He looked uncomfortable as well and continued towards Morgana.

"There's our gorgeous groom." Grumuline informed.

"Oh Jackie-Bear." Morgana celebrated. "We've been waiting for you."

Syd and Z looked at Ally in shock.

"Alright men, bridesmaids. Let's get this lunch moving." Jack ordered.

"You stop. Someone has a game he wants to catch at 3." Morgana then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss with passion, which he returned.

Sophie, Ashlee and Ashley looked at the couple in adoration, hoping one day they could have a relationship like that.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ally all but sobbed. She walked past the couple, who had finally broken apart, and went into the restaurant.

"Alright y'all, let's go." Grumuline initiated. Everybody started towards the restaurant.

"So good seeing y'all." Morgana then followed the rest of the wedding party.

"Close your mouths." A voice from behind Syd and Z instructed. They both did so, not realizing that their jaws had dropped. They turned around and saw a handsome young man with dirty blond hair that was spiked up and piercing blue eyes.

"Ally, an old friend of yours? And I'm guessing you haven't talked to her in a while?" He asked. Realizing they were still in shock and he probably wouldn't get an answer he continued. "So, yah, that's the Jack that Ally used to go out with, but we can't officially acknowledge that that ever happened, so this is me not acknowledging."

"You're Sky Tate." Z recalled. "You used to have big ears and a slutty sister."

"I grew into my ears and I'll tell Diane you said hi."

"Thank you."

"I don't remember you." Syd declared.

"Really? We only had bio together twice and I asked you to prom."

"What?"

"Nah, I'm just kidding. I was two years older and I spent most of high school tripping over my ears." Sky looked to Z, who nodded in confirmation.

"So you still live in New Tech?" Syd observed.

"Yah, I still live in New Tech."

"I'm sorry. No, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yah you did."

"Yah, you did." Z repeated. "Come on let's go find Al." Z proceeded to pull Syd away from Sky.

"See you around." Sky commented.

"Bye." Syd replied.

"Cute." Z gushed.

"I know." They were close to the door when they were stopped by Morgana.

"Now, you two just have to stay in town for the wedding."

"Aw, we would love to, but I have this big audition."

"And I have to redo my weave."

"Oh come on, y'all know you want to come to this wedding. And we would just be delighted to have you. Mother?"

Grumuline was making her way into the restaurant with a half-filled flute in her hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. "Have a safe trip back."

"Well we would. Please think about it." Morgana then proceeded into the establishment.

Syd and Z rolled their eyes and went back to their original task.

They found themselves in the powder room, knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Ally? Ally, is that you?" Syd called out.

"Guys, I'm doing fine." They heard blowing of the nose form inside.

"You have been dating Jack for like ever and you said he was the one, what happened?"

"Yah, why didn't you the hell didn't you call us?" Z questioned.

"Because you would've been mad at me."

Z stepped forward and opened the door. "Yah, damn right."

A teary Ally came out and sat down at the mirror.

"She stole him form you, didn't she?" Syd assumed.

"No, Morgana's a good friend. After all, she asked me to be her bridesmaid."

"And why did you say yes?" Z protested.

"Because I was brought up well."

"Oh my God," Syd realized. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna put on that ugly fuchsia dress, and march in that bridal procession and show the whole world that I am completely over Jack Landors." The tears started leaking out again. Syd grabbed her and pulled it in an attempt to comfort her.

"That's sounds like an airtight plan." Z remarked. All of a sudden, the girls heard giggles coming into the room, Z turned around and saw the Ashleys coming in. They saw Ally's tears.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"You know what?" Z started. "Ally, just found out that she signed up for a phone plan that doesn't have texting." The girls gasped. "3 years, no refund."

"Aw, you should've asked me." Ashley exclaimed.

"Yah, Ashley knows all the phone plans." Ashlee informed.

"It's true, but Ashlee knows where to find the best frozen yogurt anywhere."

"So wait, let me get this straight." Z commented. "One of you fills in what the other doesn't know."

The girls looked at each other and smiled. "Mhm."

"That's pretty awesome."

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**Aw, poor Ally. Can you believe that Morgana would do such a thing. **

**What are Syd and Z gonna do about it. You'll have to wait to find out in the next chapter.**

**So, guess what? We have the first response to the SPD challenge, "JuicyJams Challenge: KatDoggie" by Miss-Nami-Shiawase. **

**So make sure you go to the community and check it out. Aslso, if you're interested in the challenge, please visit the forum.**

**Until next time…**

**THIS STORY HAD BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BY…**

**EXO-YAMS**

**THE YAM THAT LOOKS AWESOME ON THE OUTSIDE**

**BUT IS GROSS ON THE INSIDE**

**REMEMBER IT'S WHAT'S ON THE OUTDSIDE THAT COUNT WHEN IT COMES TO PRODUCE**

**ORDER NOW!**

**BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Well, we've gotten to 100 visitors! YAH! By the way, happy holidays to everyone out! No matter what'cha celebrate or what'cha don't celebrate, have fun doing it. **

**Shout Out to Reviewers!**

**Miss DJ Classy B: I'm glad you like Exo-Yams! And yah, she is a gold digger.**

**Black Cat Angel: Sorry, but you'll have to wait a while for that. But, thanks for the luck.**

**SydNSkyFan: I'm glad you're looking forward to some Skyd interactions. I'm looking forward to writing them. But don't worry, Syd and Z have Ally's back.**

**Enjoy Chappie number 3!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_Syd and Z found out that the love of Ally's life, Jack, was going to marry Morgana. The girls are furious that something like this could happen to their best friend._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

At Syd's parents' house, Z and Syd walked into the living room, Z with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Can you believe Morgana?" Z questioned as she and Syd sat on the couch.

"Poor Ally." Syd responded.

"I know."

"It's crazy."

"Tell me about it."

"Steve, I still need the big suitcase." Syd's mom called from somewhere in the house.

"Well that's why I'm getting it." Steve yelled back while he was coming into the room carrying the suitcase and setting it on the floor.

"What could Jack possibly see in Morgana?" Syd tried to understand.

"Boobs." Z declared while she was pouring wine into one of the glasses. "He's a guy."

"It's a business transaction." Steve informed.

"Business Transaction?"

"I really shouldn't say anything."

"Have some wine Steve." Z ordered as she held out one of the glasses to him. Steve reluctantly took the glass.

"Did you hear something at the bank?" Syd asked her father. Steve sat down, but he still wasn't talking. "Daddy?" Syd did her famous puppy dog eyes.

Steve broke. "Well, three months ago, Grumuline put Belle Fontaine up for sale."

"What? They've been there forever."

"Grumuline ran through her third husband's money and she was having trouble finding number 4."

"Gold digging is a young person's game." Z commented.

"And Jack's family. Loaded. A day after the engagement Grumuline took the place off the market." Steve was about to take a sip when his wife called him again. He put down the drink and went back to what he was previously doing.

"Sex for money? It's good to see traditional marriage is alive and well." Z took a sip of her drink.

"That sucks for Ally. We should tell her." Syd suggested.

"Tell her that a she-witch stole the love of her life. I think she knows that Syd."

"Okay, but its wrong we can't just drop it like..." Syd got cut off by her cell phone ringing. "Oh, it's my agent. Gotta take this. Oh hey Charlie…Oh, the audition. Totally slipped my mind, when do they want to see me…Oh okay…Not even a…Okay…Love you too."

"Good news?" Z asked.

"Not even a reading. Nothing. You know the play was flawed; the female characters were totally unwritten. It wasn't worth my time."

"You wanted it bad. Didn't you?"

"So bad."

"Yah, here take this." Z handed her the abandoned glass of wine. "And I'll get some more for me."

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

Later in Syd's old bedroom, the girls laid on Syd's bed watching an old romance movie.

"How could Ally and Jack mucked this up, I mean they were perfect for each other?" Syd stated looking at the movie with disgust.

"You never met him." Z informed while taking another sip of wine.

"I'm highly intuitive. They were meant for each other and now Jack is gonna marry Morgana and Ally is gonna have her heart broken forever." Syd finally got sick of the movie. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, proceeding to slam the remote on the bed. "5,000 years of watching romance movies and it's all one stinking lie. The two main characters stumble around for the whole movie, until five minutes before the credits they realize they are meant to be together." Syd bounced to the edge of the bed, briefly startling Z. "That's not how life works and we know it." Syd reached for the wine bottle, only to find it empty. Syd stood up and started to leave the room. "Action movies have it right."

Z followed. "You hate action movies."

"I hate them because they're right." Syd explained walking, as they walked towards the kitchen. "In action movies, some psychopath takes 25 sweet people hostage and he's gonna kill them all. But then, Bruce Willis comes in."

"Or Denzel." Z interrupts.

"Also good. He puts together an elite SWAT team and they do what needs to be done. They wipe out the henchmen, the psychopath dies in a spectacular death and the sweet people go free. That's what you need to make love work. A ruthless SWAT team with guns." Syd slams their glasses on the kitchen counter.

Z looks at her in curiosity as she got another bottle of wine. Syd doesn't go into rants unless she's upset. "Dru still hasn't called yet."

"No. He went to LA for pilot season with his cute scene partner."

Z starts walking over and then in complete unison they say. "Who he swears he's not sleeping with. HA!" Syd mock glares at Z, while she starts to open the wine. "You should not date actors."

"Who else do I meet?"

"Oh you met that really cute guy, Sky, today. And he liked you." Z got some more glasses out of the cupboard.

"He did not like me." Syd starts to really think about it. "Okay, maybe he did. But, he's a trap. There are a billion of them in every hometown." Syd takes the wine glasses from Z and starts to fill them up. "A nice regular guy. You go out on one date and you wake up 10 years later with 6 kids and ugly orange sweatpants."

"You like him. You really, really like him." Z sang.

"I do, do not."

"What are you gonna do when he calls?"

"He's not gonna call because nice guys don't call me, just selfish actors who screw their scene partners. And what are we gonna do about Ally?"

"I say we go pull for a SWAT team and break up Jack and Morgana." Z said as she picked up a glass of wine.

"Okay, no more wine for you." Syd took the glass out of Z's hand. Z looked at her in disbelief.

"No, I'm serious. That's what Will Smith, Matt Damon or any of those other hot action guys would do. We sneak into the compound. We bust them the hell up."

"What are we gonna do? Disguise ourselves as German officers?"

Z regarded her with the upmost seriousness. "Exactly."

Syd looked at her best friend as if she had just grown another head. "Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying we wear the uniform of the enemy. Bridesmaids."

"But, she already has her bridesmaids."

"Okay, well two of them have a little accident. Syd. If anyone deserves to be knocked down a couple of pegs, it's Morgana. Ally is too sweet not to Jack in the rest of her life. Are you gonna let that happen?"

"Do you really think we can take down Morgana? Do you think we can stop this wedding?"

"Of course we can, you know why? Because we are some sophisticated babes from New York. Or as Miss Grumuline would put it," Z started imitating the old lady's voice. "You girls are just a little too thinky."

"Okay, I'm starting to like this." Syd hands Z back her glass. "Morgana is going down. The thinky girls are back. To Love."

"To Ally."

"To the defeat of the she-witch."

The girls toasted their glasses and took a sip. Starting to concoct the first part of their brilliant plan.

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**And the madness begins! MUH-HA-HA-HA!**

**So, let's try to get to 10 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Also, if you have any products you want me to advertise, just let me know and I'll make it happen. Btu, remember it must be funny.**

**GOOD BYE AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey my readers! I'm glad you are enjoying this story. We are up to 11 reviews and over 200 views. That's makes me happy. I'm sorry I couldn't update til now. I had this big Kwanzaa celebration happening at my church. I live right above my church, so I have no reason not to attend or help clean. Also, the first week back to school was filled with homework and nights without sleep. But enough with my problems, time to acknowledge reviewers!**

**Miss DJ Classy B: Thank for thinking the chapter is awesome! I hope you had a happy holiday as well!**

** .1: I'm glad you like the combination of the ideas. It's always good to take Power Rangers to a new level.**

**SydNSkyFan: You should get a real account so we can talk about our obsession with Skyd.**

**JustMe: I'm sorry to say that Bridge will not really come into the story until we introduce the groomsmen. But, please stick around until then.**

**Writingaddict169: I'm glad you like this so far and you should check out the movie because it is hilarious.**

**Enjoy the next part!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_Z and Syd have decided to come up with a plan to break up Morgana and Jack and give Ally the happy ending she deserves._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

In the yogurt shop 'Yogurt Y'all' in New Tech City, Syd was sitting at the maple counter, eating some vanilla frozen yogurt with sprinkles from a futuristic-looking bowl. "Mmm. You girls were totally right. This is the best fro-yo in the whole city."

Next to her you can see the Ashleys enjoying some of their own strawberry and sprinkle fro-yo mixes. "Told you." Ashley stated.

"Aren't you glad you called us?" Ashlee asked.

Next to them was Z with her mixture of vanilla frozen yogurt and assorted berries. "So glad." Z confirmed as she regarded them with a look that hid sneakiness.

"We owe them, Z. We really do." Syd insisted as she led the group to a vacant table.

"But, what can we give them that they don't have?" Z questioned as they all sat down.

"Well, how are things up at the house? Are you getting along with Miss Grumuline?"

The blondes' eyes widened. "Um…Things are going well."

"Ashleys, come on." Z pleaded. "We're yogurt pals now, share."

The girls gave in and Ashley spoke up. "We can't do anything right, and she treats us like we're big dopes. Can you believe that?"

Syd chose not to answer the question as she took of another bite of her yogurt. "This is how we can help them."

"You mean with our secret Grumuline tip." Z remarked. "You're right she did always like us."

"Girls, you gotta understand. Grumuline is under a lot of pressure with the wedding and everything. Is she drinking?"

"Yes, constantly." Ashlee confirmed. Z and Syd shared a smile. Perfect.

"That's what happens."

"Here's what you do." Z began. "When she's drinking, tell her to slow down."

"In front of everybody?" Ashley inquired as she shared a look with Ashlee. Was this really the best way to get on Grumuline's good side?

"It's the only way it works."

"You see, what we used to do is count her drinks and tell her. She'd always thank us in the morning." Syd reassured.

"We can do that."

"Don't worry, you'll be golden." Z doubly reassured them.

"How's the frozen yogurt?" Syd asked. It was best to change the subject now, that way the girls wouldn't get suspicious.

"It's really cold." Ashley admitted. "Sometimes if I eat it too fast, my brain freezes."

"I couldn't tell." Z mumbled as she took another bite.

After they all finished their yogurt, the Ashleys went back to Belle Fontaine and Syd and Z headed to their car.

"The trap is set." Syd commented.

"Their frozen brains never stood a chance." Z remarked.

"That's because we live in the big city. You start to learn how the world really works." Syd stopped short when she saw a tow truck picking up a familiar silver car. "Oh my God, they're towing my mom's car."

The twosome quickly ran over to the car. "Hey, what are you doing?!" Z demanded. The tough burly guy that was towing the car pointed to a sign. The girls quickly turned their heads to it.

"No Parking, Tow Away Zone." The sign read.

"When did that get there?" Syd asked, all the while pointing to the sign.

"Been up there for about three years." The guy stated.

"Well, we wouldn't know because we don't live here anymore. We live in New York City." Syd tried to explain, but the man did not show any sympathy whatsoever. But it seemed like the Gods were with them, when a blue truck came up besides the scene and stepped out Sky.

"How's it going Harry?" Sky asked the man.

"Living the dream, Sky." Harry remarked as he wrote a ticket for the girls

"That's good. Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry stopped what he was doing and went over to Sky.

"There's your boy." Z commented.

"Shut up." Syd demanded as she elbowed Z in the ribcage.

"My mistake." The girls looked up to Harry walking towards his tow truck. "It seems you can park here if you're in town for your parents' anniversary." He started letting the car down.

"So cute." Z sang. Syd was about to elbow her again when Sky walked over to them.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hey." Syd replied awkwardly. The two exchanged looks and Z could feel the tension in the air.

"You know I think I lost something somewhere," she playfully interjected "I'm gonna go look for it." Z then went towards some of the other shops around, but not before nudging Syd closer to Sky.

"I like your friend." Sky acknowledged.

Syd shyly giggled. "How did you that?"

"Pulled a thorn out of his paw a few years back." Syd gave him a look. "Or I'm a cop and that guy owes me a favor."

"You're a cop?" Sky regarded her with a look that said 'so?'. "Wow that sounded really bad. Let me try that again. Oh, so you're in law enforcement that sounds like very important work." Syd thought about what she just said. "That didn't sound much better."

"I like seeing you babble. It's cute." There was a small silence as Syd blushed a bit before Sky broke it. "So um, Syd…"

"Look Sky," Syd interrupted. "I think you're really nice and really appreciate what you just did there, but…"

"Easy, no one's asking anyone out. I just wanted to say that make sure you read all of our small town signs and have a safe trip back to the big city." Sky walked back to his car, leaving a dumbfounded Syd behind.

"That's it." Syd muttered.

"So, how'd it go?" Z quickly asked as she rushed back over to Syd.

"Nothing." Syd replied still dumbfounded.

"So, you mean I wasn't able to listen in for nothing?" Z stomped her foot on the ground in the manner of a frustrated two year old. "Man, I hate when that happens!"

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**And scene.**

**I know that was torture to you Skyd shippers out there, but that's how the movie goes.**

**So will the girls' advice help them help Ally?**

**You'll have to wait and see.**

**Until then, send in some products you want to advertise and check out my forum!**

**BYE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyo! 300 views! That's awesome! I glad you guys are still around! By the way, if you like the stuff here, you should check out my other Power Rangers stories, **_**Power Rangers: Mythology Masters**_** and **_**The Fire Within**_**. School is finally letting me get around to redoing **_**The Fire Within**_**. I got some writing advice from just about the best Skyd writer ever, Pink-Green-White-4ever. Enough chatter, review response time!**

**Miss DJ Classy B: I'm glad you remember the movie and liked the chapter.**

**DancingtotheBeat and Writingaddict169: I'm sorry that your heart was broken with the Skyd scene, but don't worry it gets better.**

**JustMe: There is no character that Bridge is actually portraying from the movie, but I'm going to give him a biggish part just for you.**

**Moving on!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_Syd and Z gave 'advice' to the Ashleys on how to have Grumuline like them._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

On the front yard of Belle Fontaine, that same day, the bride, her mother and her bridesmaids had gathered for an interview with 'Wedding Bells' magazine. They wanted as much publicity for the wedding as possible, and 'Wedding Bells' was one of the most popular magazines in the area. To have your wedding on the front cover was a great privilege that Morgana needed to have.

"You know my mother's Great-Grandfather built Belle Fontaine with his own two hands." Morgana bragged to Mr. Piggy, the journalist chosen to cover her wedding. "Oh, Mr. Piggy it would be such an honor for it to grace the cover of your magazine.

Mr. Piggy stopped her right there. "Now, I'm just writing the article Miss Morgana. I can't guarantee a cover."

"I see there are no weight restrictions on the brides you feature." Grumuline commented as she looked at the bride feature in the last issue of 'Wedding Bells'. The bride feature was quite robust, but she was still very beautiful. "That gown must have taken all the lace in England that year."

"That's the governor's niece you're referring to."

Grumuline stopped her assault. "She has a lovely complexion." When Mr. Piggy turned back to writing notes, Grumuline gave Sophie a look.

Sophie snapped out of her reverie and started to speak. "Mr. Piggy, did you know that all of the bridesmaids are staying here up until the wedding. And staying at such a magnificent home, it's like living in a fairy land." Morgana and Grumuline had touched looks on their faces from the rehearsed compliment, Mr. Piggy took time to write it down. Sophie turned to Ally and nudged her. "Your turn."

Ally stopped playing with her cookie and spoke. "Oh right, did you know that all of the bridesmaids are staying here until the wedding." The rest of the party looked at her with confusion.

"I already said that part." Sophie mumbled, but Ally had forgotten what came next in the compliments they had been rehearsing all last night. "Snowglobe…"

"Yes, this home is so beautiful isn't it? It's like a scene in a giant snowglobe."

The mother and daughter pair looked flattered again. "That is so sweet of you to say." Morgana thanked before signaling one of the servants to come over. "More Sherry anyone?"

"Oh yes precious, I believe I will." Grumuline said as she picked up her glass, which had been empty for about 5 minutes.

The Ashleys shared a small look before Ashlee spoke up. "Number 3."

Grumuline paused. "I beg your pardon?"

"That's your third glass of Sherry." Ashlee reminded her.

"Actually it's her fourth," Ashley corrected. "She had a little in the kitchen, but I think that was Scotch."

"What are you doing?" Grumuline inquired. Morgana, Sophie and Ally all had looks on their faces that said "STOP!"

"We're helping." Ashley informed.

"We know you're under a lot of pressure." Ashlee continued. "And we certainly don't want to see you get hammered like you did Wednesday night."

"When you fell in the duck pond…"

"And told the gardener your hedge needed trimming."

"So we'll be here counting your drinks every day"

"And night, when you really go to town."

Mr. Piggy looked at Grumuline in surprise, before she says "How thoughtful of you?" Mr. Piggy starts to write a note of that, when Morgana gently stops him.

After the 'Wedding Bells' members left, the Ashleys are seen in a taxi in front of the house.

"I think those girls gave us bad advice." Ashley realized.

"Boy, I think you're right." Ashlee confirmed.

The taxi then drove the two out of Belle Fontaine and on the porch was Grumuline looking at the back of the taxi, drinking Sherry.

Later the same day, Grumuline was talking to Mr. Piggy. "Well, it seems that some of Morgana's old rivals were pulling some sorority stunt…Oh, that's wonderful I knew you would understand; we'll see you tomorrow morning then, Mr. Piggy. You have a good evening as well." Grumuline walked into the living room to tell Morgana the good news, when she saw her daughter talking to Syd and Z.

Morgana had heard her mother's footsteps and turned in her seat to face her. "Oh mother, guess what? Syd and Z have changed their plans. Because of me, they're going to stay in town for the wedding. Isn't that just that best?"

Grumuline rolled her eyes. "Yes." She sarcastically replied.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll sit in the back. We won't make a peep." Z started.

"We don't even need to be in the photos or anything." Syd continued.

Z started to laugh a little. "It's not like we're bridesmaids or anything." Syd started to join in as well.

"Oh my Gosh. Light bulb," Morgana gasped as she got an idea look on her face. The girls' laughter came to a slow halt. "What if you were bridesmaids?"

"Oh no stop." Syd tried to wave off.

"I mean, it would be a dream come true but…" Z commented before being cut off by Grumuline.

"Morgana, may I speak with you for a moment?" Morgana smiled at her friends, before standing up and making a tiny squeal before walking over to her mother. The duo turned around and started to argue a little. Syd and Z tried to listen in but the two were speaking too softly.

Suddenly, Morgana and Grumuline turned around to face the girls. Syd and Z smiled at them, wondering if their plan worked.

"Mama has something to say?" Morgana told them as she pushed her mother over to her 'friends'.

"Yes, um…we would be honored if…"

"Oh for God's sake. You're my new bridesmaids." Morgana squealed and started jumping up and down in her spot.

"Oh my God. Really?" Syd and Z gasped. They started jumping up and down in their seats, squealing. Not because they were bridesmaids to what could possibly be the wedding of the century, but because their plan was falling into place.

**REVENGE Of THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**Well, they are in. But, what's happen next… Don't look at me, I'm not telling you. You will just to wait and see. And I will post again after at least 4 reviews.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers! I just wanted to…**

***Dodges a Rotten Tomato***

**HEY! Okay, I know you're mad.**

***Dodges another tomato***

**EEP! Okay, you're really mad. But, I need to tell you something, I'm lazy. And because I'm and my computer is a piece of poop, I rarely get on to type up my stories. Also, it's hard typing up chapters. It's like I have all the ideas in my head, but I really can't put them into words. So, now I'm trying to update my forgotten stories. I hope you can forgive.**

***Gets hit by a Tomato***

**Okay, I deserved that. Let's just get to the thank-yous.**

** .1 , Guest, Country Girl399 ,and fouts girl: I'm glad that like the story so much.**

**Miss DJ Classy B: Yes, the revenge shall begin soon.**

**JustMe: I'm glad that you are that much of a fan to my story.**

**DancingToTheBeat: Our girls are totally awesome! As for if the plan blows up in their face, you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Let's go! *Gets Hit with Another Tomato* ENOUGH WITH THE TOMATOES!**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_The Ashleys had been removed from the wedding procession and Syd and Z are taking their place._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

After Syd and Z went back to Syd's parents' place to get their belongings for the stay, the two returned to the mansion and were put in a room on one of the upper floors.

Syd pushed open the door to the 'Cherub Room', and lo and behold the room was filled with many cherub statuettes and furniture pieces. "Oh my God, look at all the cherubs. It's ridiculous." Syd observed as she walked into the room.

Z followed her. "There's something I've learned in life, you can never have too many cherubs."

Syd went farther into the room and started poking around at things. "Okay sergeant, we're behind enemy lines. What do we do now?"

Z put things on the bed nearest to the window and started unpacking. "Why are you asking me?"

Syd continued to look at the cherubs that were starting to creep her out. "Because you're the plotter. Didn't Publishers' Weekly call you 'Inventive Z Delgado is in full command of her narrative.'?"

Z thought it over. "Hmm. I will give you that one. Alright break up the couple…Break up the wedding couple…Oo I got it. You sleep with the groom."

Syd sat down in a…you got it, Cherub-Oriented Armchair. "Huh yah. We help our friend Ally by me sleeping with the love of her life."

Z smirked at her. "Hey, I ever said that there would not be any casualties. Okay, you sleep with Morgana."

Syd looked at her best friend incredulously. "Why do all your plans involve me sleeping with someone, is this how you see me?"

Z cocked her head to the side in thought. "…A little bit."

"Ugh." Syd leaned forward and tried some of the mints from the table. "Well, if Jack is like most guys seeing me and Morgana together in bed will not be a deal-breaker." Realizing the mints were horrible, she spit them back into their respective tray. "I wonder where they have Ally stashed, probably in the 'Ha-Ha Stole Your Boyfriend Room'."

"No, she's in the Persimmon Room." Z corrected while looking down at a piece of paper that she found on her bed.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, it's right here in the 'Room Assignments'." Z explained walking over to Syd and showing her the paper. "In the 'Bridesmaids News'."

Syd regarded the paper in wonder. "Oh of course. An in-home published newspaper about your own wedding and guess who made the cover, Morgana."

When they finished looking through the news, they decided to go find out exactly where Ally was sleeping. While they walked down the stairs to the next floor, Syd was thinking out loud, trying to come up with new ideas on how to achieve their objective. Z wasn't paying attention though; she was just listing off the names of rooms that they had passed by.

"I really think we're just over thinking this." Syd started. "If we wanna get Ally and Jack back together, let's just get Ally and Jack back together. We can fix her up a bit, boost her confidence and throw them in a room together. That's how many great and long-lasting relationships start and the best part is that I don't have to sleep with anyone."

Z stopped listing off names. "You okay with that? Oh wait the Persimmon Room."

Syd and Z snuck over and knocked on the door.

"Ally." Z called out.

The door opened to reveal Ally, who was all ready for bed. The girls could tell that she was still miserable from the many tears tracks that were visible down her face. "Oh my Gosh, what are you two doing here? How did you get in?"

"We're the new bridesmaids!" Syd gloated.

"Really, does Grumuline know?"

"Yes, she does." The three young women looked down the hall to see Grumuline, who also in her pajamas. "Is something wrong with your room, ladies?"

"No, I just wanted to check out the Persimmon Room." Z explained.

"It's clearly stated in the newsletter that lights out is 11pm."

"Are you serious? A curfew?"

Syd elbowed her. "What she means to say is yes, ma'am."

"Good then Allison." Ally look to Grumuline in confusion, but quickly started closing her door when she saw the look on the old woman's face, but not before waving goodbye to her friends. Syd and Z started to head back up to their room, when they were cut off by Grumuline. "I know why you're here. I know exactly what you are planning. You think being a bridesmaid is a little game. You're here to laugh at our expense."

"No, we take we're doing here very seriously." Syd reassured her.

"It's like we're on a mission or something." Z confirmed. _A mission to bring you down._

"This wedding is in 8 days. I expect you to honor the sacred trust that my daughter has bestowed upon you. We do understand each other. Don't we?" The girls nodded in confirmation. "Good. I'm glad we've had this little talk. Now you two girls get to bed. You both need your beauty sleep…especially you, Elizabeth."

Z looked at Grumuline's back in anger. Syd saw the warning signs and jumped in front of her, holding her back.

"Oh come on. Let me at her."

"No, calm down." Z calmed down a bit, but there was much anger still in her eyes. "Save the ferocity for the battlefield. Bringing down this wedding will require more of your energy, Sergeant."

Z smirked. "You're right, Private. Come along, we need our sleep. We begin at noon."

Syd followed her friend in confusion. "Isn't the expression, 'We begin at dawn.'."

Z scoffed. "Please like I'm getting up at dawn."

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**Here you go! Hopefully my next update won't take so long!**

**Please review while I wash of this tomato.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what do you know two chapters in one week! You gotta love it! Thank you for all your support on the previous chapter. Now let's respond to some reviews!**

**Miss DJ Classy B: Thank you for using your tomatoes for a more useful project.**

**Black Cat Angel: Yup, Grumuline has no idea what's coming.**

**ThePeacefulTemptest and DancingToTheBeat: I'm sorry to say but things will be a tiny bit sad for Ally in this next part. But, please power through.**

**Writingaddict169: Don't worry about Sky and Bridge, they'll definitely be coming around soon.**

**Okay now that that's done, let's get the ball rolling.**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_Syd and Z got into Belle Fontaine and saw Ally._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

It was early morning at Belle Fontaine. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and Syd and Z were fast asleep in their temporary beds.

Everything was perfect…Until Morgana came into their room singing the military wake-up jingle. Syd and Z were startled out of their sleep.

"Rise and Shine, sleepy heads." Morgana sang. "Extra! Extra! Read all about it! You two made the front page." She preceded to hand a copy of the 'Bridesmaids News' to each of her new bridesmaids. "'Old Friends join Bridal Fun, Morgana Tickled Pink.' Now breakfast is in a few minutes and then at 8, it's time to turn on the charm because 'Wedding Bells' magazine will be here for photos and interviews. Then at 11, it's your first dress fitting and then there's so much more after that. You two need to get moving. Bye!"

Morgana walked out of the room, not acknowledging the glares that Syd and Z had been giving her the entire time. "She keeps this up this is gonna be an obituary page." Z declared as she tried to go back to sleep.

Syd got out of her bed and reached under it. She pulled out a spray bottle filled with water and sprayed Z.

"HEY!"

"Come on, I don't know about you but I'm not going to wait to put plan 'Bust Up' into action."

Z sat up on her bed and started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Since when is it called plan 'Bust Up'."

"Since now. All good plans need a codename."

"Well girl, I'm telling you right now, that's not it."

Syd sprayed her again.

After finally getting out of bed and getting dressed, the girls headed out to the terrace where the interviews were taking place. By the time they got there, the interviewer and photographer were already there. They were seated at the table and watched as Sophie, the Maid of Honor, was interviewed.

"Being selected Morgana's Maid of Honor has been just the most important thing that has happen in my entire…" Sophie started to get teary-eyed. "Life." Mr. Piggy looked concerned. "I'm sorry, it's just ever since me and Morgana were freshmen rushes at Gamma Kappa." She pauses and does the Gamma Kappa handshake with Morgana. "We've been like sisters. Actually, we're more like two big halves of one big Siamese twin."

Morgana looked touched by her words. Syd and Z looked at the scene in disgust.

"Funny thing is that she's happier than we are." Z commented. Syd nodded in agreement.

"Hey girls." Ally greeted as she came over to the table. Syd and Z smiled at her, happy that she was there. But before she could sit down, Ally was dragged away by Grumuline, seeing as her interview was right after Sophie's.

Morgana excused herself to come over and talk to Syd and Z. "Okay girls. The better the interviews the more likely we are to get the cover. I hope you two are thinking up some colorful anecdotes."

"Yah, that's what we're doing over here." Syd lied.

"Yup, tried some jokes on the butler. Freaking killed." Z continued.

Morgana giggled nervously. "Oh Elizabeth…"

"Z."

"Right. Z. You're just a regular party starter sometimes. But seriously, when it's your turn to be interviewed, please no frowny faces, no sassy attitude, and please none of that other thing you do."

"Oh, you mean sarcasm?"

"Yes, none of that."

"Morgana, I could never be sarcastic with you."

Morgana smiled, not catching the sarcasm in that very statement and went over to oversee Ally's interview. Syd and Z watched while they enjoyed some Eggs Benedict.

"We've been best friends since kindergarten." Ally truthfully stated. "Me, Z, Syd and Morgana. We used to play wedding, right there on that lawn."

"And now it's a real one." Mr. Piggy continued.

"Yes, it is."

"When you see Morgana and Jack together, bride and groom, how does that make you feel?"

Syd's eyes widened in fear and Z's mouth jaw dropped, which released the bacon that she had been eating.

"Um…Uh….Uh…It's too sweet to explain." Ally quickly stood up and ran off the porch. Syd and Z got off their chairs.

"She's such a sweet friend." Morgana commented.

"Ally!" Syd and Z called after. They followed her to make sure she was okay, but Morgana and Grumuline played it off as if nothing was happening.

"They used to run after each other like that when they were children. Such memories." Grumuline explained as she handed Mr. Piggy some water. He still looked mildly concerned, but disregarded it nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Syd and Z had chased Ally all the way over to their secret spot where they used to hide from Morgana when they were children. When Ally finally stopped and sat down on the ground, tears had started to flow freely out of her eyes. It seems that their secret spot wasn't so secret anymore because there was a landscaper right near where Ally was sitting, using a wood chipper to destroy some scattered branches.

Syd and Z finally caught up to her. "Oh, I knew that they were going to ask me about Morgana, but I did not think that they would ask me about Jack." Ally cried.

Z wanted to be sympathetic, but the noise coming from the wood chipper was really starting to annoy her.

"Look it's gonna be okay." Syd reassured her tearful best friend. "We're gonna fix everything."

"EXCUSE ME!" Z exclaimed. "We're trying to have a conversation here, could you wrap it up?" The landscaper turned off the wood chipper and started to leave. "Thank you. You're a prince."

"What do you mean you're gonna fix everything?" Ally asked.

"That's why the Ashleys are gone and we're here." Syd told her.

"You did that?"

"Yes we did and we did it for you." Z continued. "We're gonna help you get Jack back. So spruce it on up girl. You gotta look pretty."

"He's gonna fall in love with you all over again." Syd gushed.

"No no, he can't." Ally tried to dissuade them.

"Yes, he can. Come on there's still plenty of time…"

"No, they have to get married."

"Whose side are you on?" Z inquired.

"It's a secret. It's a big secret. I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"Spill it."

"Morgana's pregnant."

Syd and Z looked at her in shock. "What?"

"And it's Jack's. So they have to get married. That sweet little baby cannot grow up without a daddy." Ally sniffled.

Syd and Z exchanged nervous looks. _Well, this could be a problem._

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**Y'all didn't see that coming did you? Well, what will our dynamic duo do now? Put in a review what you think could happen.**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people! Are you ready for another chapter?! I know what you're thinking. OMG! She's back from the dead! **

**Well since school is out for the summer I might actually have time to update my stories, if AP work doesn't become a pain.**

**Well, before we start let's give those shout-outs to our reviewers.**

**Miss DJ Classy B: Thank you for the compliment. Hopefully, this chapter will be just as awesome.**

**ThePeacefulTempest: Yah, I updated fast then. Sorry for making you wait for so long.**

**Writingaddict169: Yup, huge plot twist. And later it may get even twistier. Sky and Bridge will be in this chapter.**

**DancingToTheBeat: I know Ally seems too sweet for Jack but do we really want him to end up with Morgana. Think about it.**

**Now that that's taken care of, let's go.**

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

_**Previously on Revenge of the Bridesmaids**_

_Syd and Z learned from Ally that Morgana is pregnant with Jack's baby._

_**Now on with the Movie**_

A few minutes after Ally calmed down, the three bridesmaids laid down in the grass, while Ally explained why she and Jack broke up.

"I always felt uncomfortable being with his family." Ally started. "They thought that anyone who wasn't rich like them was some gold digger. But, that's not me."

"We know that girl." Syd soothed.

"One day, Jack made a joke about how I liked their big sailboat and I just lost it. I said if that what you think I am then we should just break up right now. I didn't mean it; I was just upset and mad. And when I finally got up the nerve to call and say I was sorry, somebody had swooped in and grabbed him."

"Let me guess, our dear old friend, Morgana?"

"Yah, she threw herself at him."

"Under him is more like it." Z interjected.

"He only slept with her once, but that was enough."

"How'd you know she was pregnant?"

"She told me. She went to Dr. Felix and got a test done. Baby. So, now they have to get married. Jack's doing the right thing. He always does the right thing."

"Instead of playing that game of happy-slappy with Morgana."

"Promise me, you two will not break up this wedding. Promise?"

"Yah, we promised." Z and Syd replied in unison. Ally got up and headed back to the house.

"You know what, that gold digger is pregnant and it's a shotgun wedding. This wedding is getting more traditional all the time." Z ranted. "So now what do we do?"

"Nothing." Syd emphasized. "We just sit back and be bridesmaids to that bitch and her hellish mother."

"Ugh. This is not fun anymore." Z groaned as the two got up.

"Who said that being here was going to be fun at all?" Syd questioned as they started to walk back to the mansion.

"It was supposed to be when we were gonna mess them. I mean, I had well-thought out and strategically drawn out plan." Z proceeded to pull out a piece of paper and gave it to Syd.

Syd unfolded the paper and regarded it with great confusion. "This was your plan. What the heck is this supposed to be?"

"Syd, it is obviously a catapult flinging monkey poo onto Morgana in her wedding dress."

"Z, it looks like a cloud with bees in it being shot off an ice-cream scoop onto a volcano."

"Well, excuse me; we can't all be artistic geniuses." Z snapped as she snatched the plan back.

"There is no need to get snappy."

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

Hours later, the girls had gathered out on the front lawn to prepare for the wedding rehearsal. Everyone was there and ready to go. Well, almost everyone.

"Morgana," Broodina, the wedding planner started to the pacing bride-to-be. "If I'm going to stage this, then I'm going to need the groom and his groomsmen. Your mother never kept her husbands for long, but she certainly knew how to get them here on time for the rehearsals."

"Thank you, Broodina." Grumuline commented as she took another sip of wine.

Suddenly, in the distance, they all heard police sirens going off. They turned to the direction to see a car coming onto the property. As it stopped at the wedding arch where the bride and groom would say their vows, Sky got out of the car. "Got your groom, Morgana."

Four more guys, including Jack got out of the car. "Sorry, we're late. Five guys trying on tuxes, you can't pull them away."

Jack and Morgana met each halfway in a very passionate, that had Ally looking away and Sophie ready to swoon.

Broodina rang her small silver bell, which forced the couple to pull away. "Okay enough of that."

Jack and Ally's eyes briefly met before Ally quickly looked away.

"First, we must match our groomsmen with our bridesmaids, so get to matching."

While Sophie and Ally were paired with the best man and one of the other groomsmen, Syd and Z were approached by Sky and another gentleman with spiky brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello ladies." Sky greeted. "I don't know if you remember him, but this is Bridge Carson."

"I thought he looked familiar, you went to school with us." Z acknowledged.

"Yah, I was a year above you two. Well, maybe not a because I don't know exactly when you were born, so maybe we weren't a year apart, maybe 8 months, or 5 or maybe even 2. Actually, it would involve a lot of math to figure out exactly how far apart we are in age. When were you born?"

Z giggled at Bridge's rambling and then hooked her arm around his. "You may just make this week more fun." The two started walking over to the beginning of the processional aisle."

Sky got closer to Syd. "I think Bridge may like her."

Syd giggled nervously. "Yah, I think it may go both ways."

"Well, I'm kind of surprised to see you two here, instead of Team Ashley."

"Yah, well, they had to present this big paper at MIT, so Morgana asked us to fill in."

Sky looked at her skeptically. "You do know that I'm a detective, for a living."

"Well, in that case, I'm not answering anymore questions without a lawyer." Syd joked.

Sky laughed as well. "Even if I invited you to dinner?"

Syd was momentarily stunned for a moment. She desperately wanted to say yes. A very apologetic look creeped onto her face. "I'm would like to, but I can't. We're on lockdown here, no dinners out, no men upstairs."

Sky got a disappointed look on his face. "Too bad, I'm just trying to get familiar with the woman I'm walking down the aisle with."

"New York Actress, gone next Monday."

They were interrupted by the shrewd ringing of Broodina's bell. The two turned around to see that everyone was staring at them.

"Come on you two, you can hit on her when you're tanked at the reception."

Blushing, they made their way over to the group.

Z gave Syd the look. But, Syd gave it right back to her, when she saw just how close Z and Bridge were standing together. Z shut up after that for the rest of the rehearsal.

**REVENGE OF THE BRIDESMAIDS: SPD VERSION**

**Well there you are the next chapter. Sorry, if it seems short. And I know that that was even more torture for you Skyd lovers. But, that's how the ball rolls. **

**The first appearance of Bridge! Please tell me if I did the rambling right? I was really contemplating that when I wrote it.**

**Also, I'm starting a poll on my profile to see which story I should update more often this summer. This story is on the list. So if you want more updates, vote for it.**

**Until next time, review and try out my SPD challenge.**


End file.
